


primary care

by icecreamhour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Gloves, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mark and Bam are Doctors, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Prostate Examinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: jaebeom goes to the doctor for his annual check-up.it just ends up being more than what he expected.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	primary care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbles/gifts).



> **for medical accuracy purposes, they don't use speculums during prostate exams, but jaebeom doesn't know that

Jaebeom’s annual checkup is today, and after he sees the person at the front desk, they hand him a small clipboard and tell him to go to room 347. It’s a fairly nice clinic, with enough space and rooms for Jaebeom to walk down the hallway by himself without getting lost. Once he finds the right room, he sits on top of the low exam table, setting the clipboard next to him while he waits. 

He only waits about five more minutes before Dr. Tuan’s assistant comes in and starts asking Jaebeom about his health history. They also hand him a clipboard, telling him to sign a paper if he’s okay with letting one of Dr. Tuan’s students observe his appointment today. He has no issues at all, and Jaebeom answers all of the questions with no difficulty. After confirming his preferred pharmacy the assistant leaves Jaebeom in the room alone, telling him that Dr. Tuan will be with him shortly. 

Jaebeom sits and fiddles with his hands, mostly since he’s always a little nervous when he goes to the doctor’s office. He wrinkles his nose at the smell, the same as it always is— sterile and clean and everything about medical offices. He tries to relax a little bit, leaning on the exam table while he waits for Dr. Tuan. 

He’s startled when he hears a sharp knock on the door, and Jaebeom clears his throat. 

“Am I good to come in?” Dr. Tuan asks. 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom squeaks out. 

Dr. Tuan opens the door, only he’s not alone. There’s another doctor with him— wearing the same matching lab coat while he follows Dr. Tuan inside. 

“Hello, Jaebeom,” Dr. Tuan smiles at him, and Jaebeom always remembers how pretty his teeth are. “How are you today?” 

“I’m good,” Jaebeom nods. 

“This is Dr. Bhuwakul,” Dr. Tuan says, motioning towards the man standing behind him. “He’s one of my residents who’s going to be doing your exam today.” 

“Okay,” Jaebeom nods again. He’s just good enough to sit and listen, while Dr. Tuan explains how today’s appointment is going to go. He reviews some of Jaebeom’s health history, and all Jaebeom does is nod along while he stares at the both of them. He should probably be paying attention but he can’t, his eyes completely glazed over while he looks at Dr. Bhuwakul’s hands clasped over a clipboard.

“Jaebeom?” Dr. Tuan asks. “Did you hear me?” 

“Sorry, what?” Jaebeom asks and tilts his head. 

“For your prostate exam we’re going to ask you to take your clothes off from the waist down,” Dr. Tuan instructs. “I have a gown here you can use to wear so you can sit back down on the exam table for Dr. Bhuwakul. Is that okay?” 

“Yes,” Jaebeom nods. “That’s fine.” 

He gets his hand around his belt, adjusting it so it’ll be easier to take it off. He’s ready to stand for a moment until Dr. Tuan interrupts him. 

“Not yet,” Dr. Tuan says, and hands Jaebeom the gown. “Dr. Bhuwakul and I will give you about five minutes, and then we’ll come back.” 

The exam table was already spacious, and Jaebeom sets the gown next to him while he watches both doctors leave the room. He might think it’s a little colder now when he awkwardly gets down from the table to stand up and undo the belt buckle on his pants. He pushes his jeans past his thighs, shimmying his hips a little bit so he can get them off properly. They were always tighter around his thighs, and Jaebeom gets his pants completely off before setting them down on one of the extra chairs. He ends up taking off his shirt too, preferring to wear the gown completely rather than draping it over his lap if it’s going to fall off anyway. 

He’s still left in his boxers, carefully pushing down the waistband and putting them on top of his jeans. Jaebeom might have some regrets— mostly being a little too sensitive. He tried to get off before his appointment today, and all it’s done is left Jaebeom a little frustrated. It doesn’t help that Dr. Tuan’s only going to be observing, and Jaebeom sits back down on the table before carefully placing the gown over his body.

The exam table is a little cold, and Jaebeom shifts when he hears a knock on the door. 

“Are you ready, Jaebeom?” Dr. Bhuwakul asks. 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom clears his throat. “I’m ready.” 

Dr. Bhuwakul walks in first, while Dr. Tuan follows and closes the door behind him. Dr. Tuan only observes while Dr. Bhuwakul takes the lead. Both of them put on a new pair of gloves— and Jaebeom watches as the latex stretches over Dr. Bhuwakul’s hands. 

“Would you prefer to stand, or lie down for your exam?” Dr. Bhuwakul asks. “Some people like to lie down since it’s more comfortable.” 

“I’ll do that,” Jaebeom nods. 

“Okay,” Dr. Bhuwakul places his hand on Jaebeom’s knee and pushes his legs up slightly. “Just move up a bit on the exam table, and lay on your side for me.” 

“Is this your first time doing a prostate exam?” Dr. Tuan asks. “Before you switched doctors?” 

“Yes,” Jaebeom answers shyly. He moves up further on the table and lies down on his side just like the doctor asked. Dr. Tuan is sitting in the corner of the room, only Jaebeom can’t see him now since his back is turned towards him. 

“That’s it,” Dr. Bhuwakul says, guiding him through it. “Hold your knees up to your chest for me.” 

Jaebeom feels small, pulling his knees up to his chest in his thin paper gown. The room feels colder than earlier, and his nipples are sensitive when they brush against the gown. He tries not to whimper and hopes that both doctors won’t notice that Jaebeom is already a little stretched out.

“Good,” Dr. Bhuwakul hums. 

“Bam—” Dr. Tuan says, but immediately corrects himself. “Sorry, Dr. Bhuwakul— he’s just going to carefully use one finger, and also press down on your pelvis area to make sure everything is okay.” 

“If you feel any pain or discomfort, just let me know and I can stop, okay?” Dr. Bhuwakul asks. 

“Okay,” Jaebeom says, his voice cracking just a little. He’s less nervous now, with his head leaning on the exam table while he can feel the doctor’s gloved hand press against the rim. 

Dr. Bhuwakul is very careful with his hands, working one finger in slowly. The lube is a touch too cold, but Jaebeom doesn’t mind the feeling of it. He thinks he probably shouldn’t be having this kind of reaction— but the impersonal setting of it all makes him feel dizzy. He thinks about how he was laying in bed earlier this morning, desperate to get himself off while only using his fingers— he’d gone up to three, and he only hopes that the doctor can’t tell that he’s already so stretched out. 

He can feel Dr. Bhuwakul’s finger brushing up against his prostate, and Jaebeom bites down on his lip. The feeling of his gloved hand is almost too much with one finger, along with the doctor’s other hand pressing down on his stomach. The pressure is enough to make him a little woozy, the feeling building up while Jaebeom lets out an audible whimper. He thinks Dr. Tuan said that it shouldn’t last that long— but time seems to creep forward slowly. 

“Are you okay, Jaebeom?” Dr. Tuan asks. 

“Fine,” Jaebeom squeaks. “Is this going to take any longer?” he asks, trying not to let his voice break again. 

He can still feel Dr. Bhuwakul’s finger, going deeper and continuously brushing up against his prostate. He feels more pressure than before, and Jaebeom can feel his cock growing harder the same moment Dr. Bhuwakul presses firmly down onto his stomach. 

“You’re doing so well, Jaebeom,” Dr. Tuan’s voice is so calm and soothing, and Jaebeom closes his eyes. “Why don’t you add another finger,” he adds, just a little quieter. 

Dr. Bhuwakul complies, gently pushing in a second finger. Jaebeom holds in his breath, feeling the doctor’s fingers push in deeper while he curls them. Jaebeom bites down harder on his lip, enough that he thinks that it might bleed— and he wonders if he’s even noticed now, with Jaebeom’s cock leaking precome and sticking to his stomach. 

The doctor slowly moves his fingers in and out of Jaebeom, and he lets out another loud whine. He’s lost almost all of his shame at this point, losing his sense of quiet when Dr. Bhuwakul adds a third finger before he’s even told, curling them when he brushes against his prostate while pressing firmly down on his stomach. His other hand is just inches away from Jaebeom’s cock, and he tries to stay still while holding his knees to his chest. 

“Jaebeom,” Dr. Tuan says calmly. “You’re still comfortable, right?” 

“Yes,” Jaebeom whimpers. 

“Such a good patient,” Dr. Bhuwakul hums, and presses down onto Jaebeom’s stomach while he pushes in his gloved fingers deep again. “So behaved.” 

“You’re doing really well, Jaebeom,” Dr. Tuan continues the praise. “Dr. Bhuwakul is going to remove his fingers now.”

Jaebeom presses the side of his face against the exam table, feeling pink and flushed when Dr. Bhuwakul removes his fingers. He relieves pressure on his stomach, carefully tugging the thin paper gown back over Jaebeom’s lap. He’s still hard, and Jaebeom moves a little bit to reach his hand underneath the gown. If it wasn’t going to take much longer, Jaebeom wonders if they would even notice if he gave himself a little bit of relief. He moves his hand slowly, until he can feel a gloved hand against his arm, pulling him back until he can’t move. 

“Sorry,” Dr. Bhuwakul says. “We should probably take your blood pressure before Dr. Tuan checks for himself.” 

“Okay,” Jaebeom answers softly. He wants relief, and Jaebeom holds out his arm for the doctor to take his blood pressure. It’s only the smaller one that goes around his wrist, and Dr. Bhuwakul gently holds his arm steady while he waits for the reader to be finished. He keeps still again and notices that Dr. Tuan is sitting on the stool by the table where Dr. Bhuwakul was while doing his prostate exam. He’s holding something small in his hands, and it looks like metal. 

“You’re all good,” Dr. Bhuwakul says and takes the reader off of Jaebeom’s wrist. “Blood pressure looks normal.” 

Jaebeom breathes out, feeling less overwhelmed than he did earlier. He’s evened it out, letting his arm rest on top of the gown without trying to slip it underneath again. His knees are relaxed for a moment, until he can feel Dr. Tuan’s gloved hand pushing up the slip of his thin gown again. 

“We’re going to use a speculum just to make sure Dr. Bhuwakul did a thorough job,” Dr. Tuan explains. “It’s nothing too big, just a smaller size that we normally use for this type of exam. Would you like to see it?” Dr. Tuan asks. 

“Um. Yes,” Jaebeom answers. He’s not sure what Dr. Tuan means when it’s not that big, and when he sits up a little just to see what Dr. Tuan is holding in his hands, the speculum seems to be no bigger than the length of Dr. Tuan’s hand. He’s still comfortable, and Jaebeom leans back on the table once Dr. Tuan is done showing him the speculum. 

“Are we good, then?” Dr. Tuan asks. 

“I’m good,” Jaebeom says, his voice a little too quiet. 

“Just let me know if you feel any discomfort, and we can stop at any time,” Dr. Tuan reassures him. “I’ll walk you through it just like Dr. Bhuwakul did.” 

He doesn’t know how Dr. Tuan can sound so calm and gentle, his voice soothing enough for Jaebeom to lean back onto the table without any more worry. He pulls his knees back up to his chest without Dr. Tuan telling him to, and Jaebeom holds in his breath. There’s no discomfort at all this time, and Dr. Tuan carefully pushes in the speculum with little resistance. The size of it is nothing impressive to Jaebeom, but it’s only when he feels Dr. Tuan pushes it open a little bit so that he feels the stretch. It feels different from Dr. Bhuwakul’s hand. Cold, more impersonal but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel good. Jaebeom bites down on his lip again, keeping himself from letting a small whimper escape from his lips. 

“Is everything still fine, Jaebeom?” Dr. Bhuwakul asks. He’s standing right behind him— and Jaebeom can feel him right behind his back. 

“Yes,” Jaebeom says quietly. “I’m fine.” 

“Good,” Dr. Bhuwakul replies. “You’re doing so well. So patient and so good for us,” Dr. Bhuwakul hums. 

It’s that tiny bit of praise that sits in the corner of Jaebeom’s mind when he screws his eyes shut. Dr. Tuan is still spreading him open even more with the speculum, and Jaebeom wishes that he would push down on his stomach this time. He’s so close already, his cock still aching and begging to be touched while he can feel Dr. Bhuwakul’s now ungloved hand on the lower part of his back. He’s snaking his hand right underneath the gown, right past Jaebeom’s stomach and going further up to his chest. 

The speculum is cold, and Jaebeom tries not to lean into the doctor’s touch. His hands are warm— even through the gloves until Dr. Bhuwakul pinches one of his nipples between his fingers. Jaebeom gasps, stirring his hips slightly until Dr. Tuan carefully places his hand to slowly draw out the speculum. He wonders if he’s gaping already, stretched out just from the speculum and Dr. Bhuwakul’s fingers. 

“Can you sit up, Jaebeom?” Dr. Tuan asks. His fingers are pushing at the rim, tracing a gloved hand in a small circle until Jaebeom can feel some of the lube drip out of him. 

Dr. Bhuwakul guides him on the table, his other hand on Jaebeom’s lower back while he adjusts the exam table. He feels like he’s been laying down for so long, and when he finally sits up it only hits him now that he feels so empty. He wants more than just fingers— more than the small speculum, and when Jaebeom tries to reach underneath his thin gown Dr. Tuan stops him by putting his hand on his thighs. 

“Everything looks good, Jaebeom,” Dr. Tuan says, making direct eye contact with Jaebeom. “Everything feels just right, doesn’t it Dr. Bhuwakul?” he asks. 

“Yes,” Dr. Bhuwakul answers. “You’re in perfect condition.” 

His hands are still underneath his gown, and Jaebeom is embarrassed when he can see a small wet patch on the front of his gown. His cock is wet with precome, and it’s sticking to the thin material while Jaebeom tries to shift his body on the exam table. Dr. Bhuwakul is stronger than he looks, holding Jaebeom in place to keep him from moving. 

“This is your annual checkup,” Dr. Tuan explains. “It would only be right if we made sure everything is working properly, right Dr. Bhuwakul?” 

“You can wait a little longer, can’t you?” he asks. 

Jaebeom only nods, his face turning a shade of pink while Dr. Tuan carefully pushes the gown up and off of Jaebeom’s lap. His cock is wet at the head, shining with precome and Jaebeom bites down on his lips to keep himself from whining. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Jaebeom,” Dr. Tuan reassures him. “It's a normal reaction.” 

“You’ve been so good this entire time,” Dr. Bhuwakul coos. He pushes Jaebeom’s gown down from over his shoulders, and Dr. Tuan toes both of them a favor and pushes the gown off completely until Jaebeom is left naked on the exam table. His nipples are more sensitive now that they’re exposed to the cold air, perking up even more when Dr. Bhuwakul pinches them between his fingers. 

Dr. Tuan wraps his gloved hand around the base of Jaebeom’s cock, keeping his hand light while he looks up at Jaebeom. He doesn’t move his hand just yet, with his fist around Jaebeom’s cock while he tries hard not to thrust his hips upward into Dr. Tuan’s hand. 

“Smaller than average,” Dr. Tuan says, and slowly moves his hand upward. He can feel the heat of Dr. Tuan’s hand through the latex glove, and Jaebeom whimpers when Dr. Bhuwakul pinches his nipples between his fingers again. “Still so cute,” Dr. Tuan murmurs. 

“Stay still,” Dr. Bhuwakul instructs. 

Jaebeom feels like he’s sitting on his hands, unable to touch or do anything. He thinks his lip might start bleeding with how hard he’s biting down onto it now, gritting his teeth and whining when Dr. Tuan slowly moves his gloved hand up and down his cock. His glove is still wet with the lube from the speculum, mixed with the mess of Jaebeom’s precome that dribbled down his cock earlier. Dr. Tuan’s hands are as delicate and precise as ever, tightening his fist around Jaebeom’s cock when he picks up the pace. 

Dr. Bhuwakul pays attention to his chest, alternating between rolling Jaebeom’s nipples between his fingers and pinching them whenever Dr. Tuan swipes his thumb over the head of Jaebeom’s cock. He doesn’t know how long he can last when Dr. Tuan’s other hand carefully squeezes his balls as he works his fist around his cock. 

“Please,” Jaebeom whimpers. “I’m—” 

He’s close, and Dr. Bhuwakul rubs the pad of his thumb over Jaebeom’s nipples. He’s louder now, still whimpering when Jaebeom involuntarily bucks his hips upward. Dr. Tuan pulls his hand away, leaving Jaebeom completely untouched at the same moment that Dr. Bhuwakul stops touching him. 

“Jaebeom,” Dr. Tuan says, sounding more stern this time. “I can’t finish the exam unless you stay still,” he chides. 

“You were doing so well, too,” Dr. Bhuwakul murmurs into his ear. “Let Dr. Tuan take care of you.” 

“Okay,” Jaebeom says, barely managing to pull himself together. “I can do it,” he nods. “I can stay still.” 

“Good,” Dr. Tuan hums. He works his fist around Jaebeom’s cock again, even slower than the first time. He gets tighter around the head, stroking his thumb over it to spread Jaebeom’s precome down his cock. He whimpers even louder this time, and Dr. Bhuwakul’s careful hands keep rubbing his nipples between his gloved fingers. 

Jaebeom lets out a loud, airy whine when Dr. Bhuwakul lets his hand trail down from his nipples and to his stomach. He’s tense, and his stomach is already feeling tight when Dr. Bhuwakul presses down on his lower abdomen. He’s so close, close enough to Dr. Tuan’s hand and Jaebeom’s cock, he wonders if he’ll get even more relief. His body is tense, the pressure building up even more and he wonders if Dr. Tuan can tell that he’s close again. 

“Please,” Jaebeom begs. “I—” he breathes, and Dr. Tuan pulls his hand away again for the second time. 

“What do you think, Bam,” Dr. Tuan lowers his voice, and Jaebeom shivers when Dr. Bhuwakul presses down harder on his stomach. “Should I use my fingers again?” 

“It’d only be doing your job right,” Dr. Bhuwakul answers. 

Dr. Tuan’s hands are careful, pushing up Jaebeom’s knees until he’s leaning back on the table. Dr. Bhuwakul is standing right next to him, easing up the pressure on his stomach. He’s on his back again, more comfortable while he holds his knees to his chest. He can still feel the chill through the glove— no matter how impersonal it may feel it still makes him feel like he’s floating. 

Dr. Tuan works one finger inside of him, slowly pushing it past the rim. He still wants more— even Dr. Bhuwakul’s three fingers weren’t enough. He feels the doctor’s other hand again, firm and pressing on his stomach while Dr. Tuan’s finger brushes against his prostate. Jaebeom whimpers again, just loud enough for Dr. Bhuwakul to press down on his stomach as soon as the sound escapes from his throat. The pressure from both sides has Jaebeom’s head spinning, and even more when Dr. Tuan adds a second finger. 

His face is flushed pink, feeling all too exposed on the exam table now that the gown is gone. His cock remains untouched while Dr. Tuan works his delicate fingers inside of him, curling them until he’s brushing against his prostate again. He’s more calculated than Dr. Bhuwakul, in tune to the sounds that come out of Jaebeom’s mouth while Dr. Bhuwakul keeps pressing down on his stomach. 

“Perfect,” Dr. Tuan coos, and finally adds a third finger. He keeps fucking him with his fingers, slow and drawing it out as long as possible. Every time he pushes in even deeper, Dr. Bhuwakul keeps even pressure on his abdomen. He wonders if the rest of the clinic can hear him, whining and desperate every time Dr. Tuan curls his fingers. It’s more than the speculum, feeling the warmth of his hand seep through the gloves in comparison to the cold steel. 

He can feel the doctor use more lube, feeling the coldness of it while he holds in his breath. He’s so slick with lube, and Jaebeom can feel his cock twitch again. He wonders if it’s already a mess, dripping down onto the table while he’s completely naked and exposed while Dr. Bhuwakul relieves some of the pressure off his stomach to wrap his gloved hand around the base of his cock. His hand is between his legs, slowly stroking his cock while Dr. Tuan works in a fourth finger. It’s somehow more intense than the speculum, with the stretch of his fingers working even more carefully. He’s whimpering, trying not to move while holding his knees up to his chest. 

Dr. Tuan’s rhythm is perfect and precise, and Jaebeom feels more pleasure than he does pain. Dr. Bhuwakul only stops touching his cock for a moment, and Dr. Tuan removes his fingers completely while Jaebeom can feel himself open, gaping, and clenching around nothing. 

“Just a little bit longer, Jaebeom,” Dr. Tuan’s voice is even more soothing, and Jaebeom only closes his eyes and listens. Dr. Bhuwakul is at his side, whispering in his ear while he pays attention to his nipples again, running his gloved fingers over the sensitive skin while Jaebeom sighs into his touch. 

He gasps when Dr. Tuan inserts his fingers again— four at once and carefully pressing his free hand against his thigh to keep him spread open. He’s so gentle, working his thumb in alongside his other fingers until he starts to work his knuckles inside of him. He puts a little more pressure, slowly pushing his hand in even deeper. 

“Does everything feel fine, Jaebeom?” Dr. Bhuwakul asks this time. 

“More than fine,” Jaebeom breathes out. “Please,” he whines. 

He clings hard on his own legs, feeling his nails dig into the skin when Dr. Tuan keeps easing his hand deeper inside of him. He can’t but help think that he still wants,  _ needs _ more than this. Dr. Bhuwakul is almost in tune with Jaebeom’s thought, moving his hands back down to his stomach to press on the same spot. It’s the right amount of pressure from both sides, and he can feel Dr. Tuan’s hand now, fully inside of him before closing his hand into a fist. 

Jaebeom’s body feels like he could take more, he always can, nails still digging into his skin while he bites down on his lip. Dr. Tuan slowly moves his hand in short, small thrusts while Jaebeom can’t stop whimpering. He’s begging at this point, his cock still leaking precome and dripping down onto Dr. Bhuwakul’s hand. 

“You’re so good, Jaebeom,” Dr. Tuan draws his hand back, just enough before pushing his hand even deeper this time. Jaebeom sobs, feeling his cock twitch and even more come spilling down onto his stomach. He meant to hold on longer, but he can’t, equal parts pleasure and pain while Dr. Bhuwakul keeps even pressure on his stomach while Dr. Tuan fucks him with his fist. 

“It’s okay,” Dr. Bhuwakul says, talking him right through it. “You’ve done so well.” 

Dr. Tuan lets his hand stay inside him for a moment, and Jaebeom swears he can feel it in his stomach. His own cock is still hard, still wet and dripping while Dr. Bhuwakul eases up the pressure on his abdomen. He relaxes his legs just for a moment, only for Dr. Tuan to move his fist again and make Jaebeom gasp when he moves his hand. He’s more intense this time, and Jaebeom can feel him brushing against his prostate. It’s still too much, and Jaebeom sobs through it, his entire body shuddering when he comes. Dr. Bhuwakul’s hand is still giving him the pressure that he needs, stopping him from moving on the exam table. He barely manages it, his eyes screwed shut while Dr. Tuan slowly withdraws his hand until he’s left open and gaping again. 

Dr. Bhuwakul lets him breathe for a bit, guiding Jaebeom until he’s fully laying down on the table again. His legs are so sore, and Jaebeom lets his body go limp on the exam table. He’s never felt so content and drained, and watches through half-lidded eyes while Dr. Bhuwakul’s lips get closer to his stomach. 

“I’ll get you cleaned up,” Dr. Bhuwakul hums, and laps his tongue over the come painted onto Jaebeom’s stomach. He’s so smooth, letting his tongue run flat against him while Jaebeom’s oversensitive cock twitches weakly. Dr. Bhuwakul is so gentle, cleaning Jaebeom up entirely while carefully draping the thin gown over his stomach. 

He watches as Dr. Tuan changes out his latex gloves for a fresh pair, and types something up onto the computer in the corner of the room while Dr. Bhuwakul sets Jaebeom’s clothes on the exam table for him. It’s less cold now, Jaebeom’s face still feeling hot and flushed while he tries to cling onto the gown. 

“The exam went well,” Dr. Tuan says, with his face still turned toward the computer. “We’ll leave you to get dressed, and you just need to go down the hall to get your blood drawn for some testing.” 

“Blood draw?” Jaebeom asks. “Is that all?” he sits up on the exam table, letting the gown fall awkwardly and with his chest exposed again. 

“We’ll call you if anything comes up in your results,” Dr. Tuan says, and turns off the computer monitor before finally looking at Jaebeom again. “Other than that, you’re good to leave after you get your blood drawn.” 

“That’s all, then?” Jaebeom asks, looking between both Dr. Tuan and Dr. Bhuwakul. 

“That’s all,” Dr. Bhuwakul smiles. “You’re good to go.” 

* * *

Jaebeom is still a little dizzy, trying to navigate his way down the hallway after his appointment is over. All they needed to do was draw blood and Jaebeom can finally go home, only he’s aimlessly wandering around the clinic. Dr. Bhuwakul checked up on him after he got dressed, careful hands on his shoulders and telling him that it was just down the hall, only Jaebeom managed to get lost. 

“Can I help you?” someone asks. 

“I—” Jaebeom stutters. “I’m supposed to get my blood drawn?” he stares at the person— a nurse, presumably, and Jaebeom’s eyes glaze over again while he stares at the nurse’s lips. There’s a small mole, noticeably distinguishable even when everything about him is so pretty. 

“Follow me,” the man replies. 

Jaebeom only wordlessly follows him down the hallway, finding the area where Jaebeom is supposed to get his blood drawn. There’s no one else waiting, and the nurse sits him down in the chair right away to get started. 

“Thought you might get lost,” the nurse hums. “Lots of people do after seeing Dr. Tuan.” 

“Mm?” Jaebeom perks up, still feeling hazy. 

“You’re cute,” the nurse laughs, and his eyes wrinkle up while he wraps his hand around Jaebeom’s arm. “This’ll be quick.” 

He finds Jaebeom’s vein easily, drawing three vials of blood as quick and painless as he can. Jaebeom spaces out, watching while the nurse sets down the blood onto a small tray next to them. He carefully puts a band-aid over Jaebeom’s arm, smoothing his hand over the skin and letting his hands linger. 

“Is everything okay?” he asks. 

“Mm?” Jaebeom hums and chews on his lips. “Sorry?” 

“You’re a little woozy,” the nurse replies. “I’ll just.” The nurse lightly presses down on Jaebeom’s band-aid, and he lets out a quiet gasp. “There.” 

“What was that for?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Just a little pressure,” he smiles. The nurse scoots his chair back, and Jaebeom sits uncomfortably with his arm still strewn over the table. He shifts in his jeans, his cock still aching even after he’s already come. He watches as the nurse opens one of the drawers, and sees a small wrapped cookie in his hand along with a water bottle. 

“Thanks,” Jaebeom mumbles. 

“Take care of yourself,” the nurse says, and puts the goodies on the table next to Jaebeom. “I’m sure Dr. Tuan and Dr. Bhuwakul did a great job with you.” 

“They did,” Jaebeom mumbles again. “Thanks again.” 

Jaebeom tries to stand up a little too quickly, only his head feels like it’s spinning again. He thinks he might’ve overdone himself, still feeling both the high and dizziness from getting his blood drawn. The nurse is quick to help Jaebeom, standing right at his side and letting him lean against him for support. 

“Looks like you need someone to take care of you,” the nurse comments. “Will you be fine getting to your car? Or should I send someone to help you?” The nurse’s grip is secure around his waist, and Jaebeom still feels warm and floaty. 

“I’m fine,” Jaebeom says, still insisting he can walk on his own. “Thank you…?” Jaebeom looks at the nurse again, still confused since he never got his name. 

“Jinyoung,” he smiles. “I hope you have a nice day.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned)


End file.
